Red Wine and Plum Brandy
by pinkpower
Summary: “Not so fast, Miss Utonium,” Brick Jojo smirked. “You and I are here tonight now that you have indeed tracked me down. I would hate to waste yet another encounter with the most beautiful young woman in the world.” BrickBlossom oneshot. AU OOC Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Warning: OOC**

**Don't like, don't read.**

The eighteen-year old Blossom Utonium tried her best to blend into the crowd of alcoholics and smokers. She realizing shortly after entering to bar that perhaps wearing a ruffled peach dress was not the best disguise in the world. Amongst the drinkers of brandy, Blossom felt her purity burn her skin in a heated blush. Men kept staring at her as if they wanted to eat her alive and the women only snickered behind Blossom, going on about the only _virgin_ in the room. It normally wouldn't have bothered her, but this was so unkindly true.

She wouldn't have even been in a bar if it weren't for him- Brick Jojo, which was the name he went by after a boring get-together with her father's political associates. The night had seemed to drag on into eternity, until the pale-skinned Mister Jojo asked for Blossom's hand in a single dance, seeming very sure of himself. In that moment, Blossom had been stunned into absolute silence, drinking in the sight of the most beautiful stranger. His skin was oddly fair, though still mysteriously intriguing. He wore a gray top hat on his head; his expensive-looking tuxedo flattered and flaunted his every muscle that Blossom was sure he had underneath that suit. She could only stare in fascination as Mister Jojo took her silence as a yes.

Grimacing, Blossom remembered Mister Jojo wearing dark red leather gloves; thus, she would not know what it like to have his skin against hers. _How distressing_. Their waltz on the ballroom floor had ended all too soon, and she didn't even get a good chance to start up a conversation with him. He only departed with a smug grin and a: "It was a pleasure, Miss Utonium. Perhaps we may dance another night." Even after that, she still said nothing.

After that evening, she had asked around Brick Jojo, wanting to learn anything she could about how perfect (or imperfect) she thought he was. So far, Blossom heard that Brick Jojo enjoyed nightly strolls around Pokey Oaks Park, he fancied red wine and plum brandy, and that he could usually be found in Ruby Glass, a bar not far from where Blossom lived.

Opportunity had shown itself when her parents and siblings journeyed far on political business to Jamestown, Virginia, leaving the eldest—that would be Blossom. Sneaking out would be all too easy, especially since the press no longer followed Blossom around like leeches; they considered her much too practical to ever make headlines.

_If only they could see me now._

That is how Blossom found her eyes scanning the room for Brick Jojo. She had yet to have any luck, until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Blossom squeaked, startled, and earned laughs from the people that had been watching her all night. Turning around hesitantly, the petite girl saw the man that had been in her thoughts for the last three weeks. She lit up with a smile automatically.

"Miss Utonium, it has come to my knowledge that you have been foolishly asking about me," he said, grimacing.

"I apologize, Mister Jojo," Blossom spoke, not in the last bit shaky. This was simple. She could talk to him. He was just another man. "I felt an irresistible attraction to, if I may be so bold." Nevermind. Brick was _not_ supposed to know about her school-girl affection for him. He would only treat it as if it were some teenaged infatuation. So, instead of being stupefied into being perfectly quiet, now the words seemed to roll of her tongue involuntarily. "Now I can see me efforts have been put in vein. I must be on my way." She turned on her heels she felt a gloved hand grasp her forearm.

"Not so fast, Miss Utonium," Brick Jojo smirked. "You and I are here tonight now that you have indeed tracked me down. I would hate to waste yet another encounter with the most beautiful young woman in the world."

Blossom blushed, seeing the sincerity in his soft crimson eyes. "You are quite the charmer, aren't you, Mister Jojo?"

"Please, Miss Utonium, Mister Jojo—rest his soul—was my father. Only during business hours do people address me by that name. I would appreciate it if you call me Brick."

She smiled brilliantly up at him. "Then, you may call me Blossom." Her heart fluttered as he smiled back at her.

A tall, questionable-looking man walked by the two, stopping in his footsteps as he set his eyes on the small female's figure, clad in a peach gown. He took two steps backward, coming to a halt again, and standing there right in front of the girl, whom his eyes were glued to.

He draped his arm over her shoulder. "Why is such a gorgeous vision doing in such an unsafe place like this?"

"Unsafe?" Blossom questioned, chewing her bottom lip.

"You never know the types of scoundrels you'll come across in a place such as this." His green eyes averted to Brick, grinning like the Cheshire Cat as he did so. "It would be very wise of you if you left with me. I'm planning on having a scrumptious banquet tonight. You are invited to join."

"My, how pleasant. Will others be there?" Blossom inquired, wishing to return to her own world for the slightest second. Being among strangers made her nervous. A dinner party sounded lovely right about now.

"Of course, my dear," he replied, twisting her auburn strands of hair in his fingers.

"I'm afraid Miss Utonium cannot attend, Butch. She has already made plans to come with me to my home," Brick said, glaring dangerously. "Might you take her hands off of her?"

Blossom watched curiously as the two men stared each other with anger in their eyes. She felt Butch's arm leave her shoulders, sighing in relief as he did so.

"You could let her decide," Butch suggested, glowering at Brick. His eyebrows raised in challenge.

The men looked to her for an answer about how she would be spending her evening, and spending it alone apparently wasn't an option at this point. All the same, Blossom's decision was easy enough.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, looking at Brick, "but you're stuck with my dull company." Brick grinned in triumph and Butch walked away grumbling something about food. "Just so you know, Brick, I refuse to be some prize to be fought over."

"Forgive me," Brick responded with a chortle. "I plainly did not appreciate Butch staring at you like his next meal."

"Oh," Blossom sighed. "I suppose he being a bit too forward, and my arrival here tonight would have been pointless without getting what I came for."

"Tell me, whom may I ask is the prize here?" Brick laughed.

A rush of desire momentarily consumed Blossom's body; her liking the way he smiled at her all too much. She flushed, hoping Brick wouldn't notice this. He did. Otherwise, he wouldn't have looked so ready to pounce on her, or maybe he would—Blossom really didn't know him that well, after all.

"I think going back to my house would be best," Brick thought aloud. "This place is much too crowded for you and I to really get to know each other, Blossom. I doubt you are aware of how apparent your radiance is."

"Brick, no more convincing is necessary. It is I who should be trying to persuade you of anything. My company is rather boring." Blossom informed, warning him of the yawns he would come across.

"I am being completely honest, Blossom. I have traveled this world and have seen thousands upon thousands of women with beauty, but none of them can come close to yours." He genuinely seemed to be as much attracted to her as she was to him. "Surely, you must believe me."

"Well, it is not every single day that a handsome gentleman compliments my outer appearance." Blossom giggled. "Shall we be off?"

"Yes," Brick nodded.

* * *

Blossom reluctantly stepped into the largest mansion in Townsville that she had seen so far. The place had a massive bookshelf that was at least eight feet wide and six feet tall. The bookcase was made from ancient oak tree, and had been carved beautifully with fierce-looking creatures. However, the lighting of this magnificent home was very simple—a large chandelier hung in the center of the room with less than a dozen candles. Aside from that, it was totally pitch black. So dark, in fact, that she lost sight of Brick; her heart began racing with fear. What was she doing in the home of a man she barely knew?

"Blossom," Brick murmured, coming from behind. He placed a hand on her shoulder, signaling for Blossom to turn around. "Are you alright? You seem very. . .fearful."

Blossom laughed at this. "Forgive me, Brick. I have never been invited to a man's home without it being a formal party of one of my father's associates. It is quite an experience."

"Why is you have decided to come here tonight, Blossom?" Brick questioned, leading his guest further into his home.

She blushed, unsure of what to say. Blossom managed not shy away from him this time. "Were you not listening earlier? I am attracted to you."

Brick smirked as Blossom turned and strolled over to the bookcase. She saw the many covers, recognizing each one. Blossom glanced over her shoulder at Brick.

"Quite the selection you have here, Brick."

"Yes. You see, stories of the strigoi always used to catch my interest as a boy, and that has not changed as I am now a grown man. Strigoi are-"

"Vampires," Blossom interrupted. Brick raised a questioning eyebrow, seemingly amused by her knowledge. "The creatures do sound quite intriguing. As I child, I read many books about them myself. She walked over to where he stood at the other end of the bookcase with his arms crossed over his chest. "Fascinating beings. I would love to befriend a vampire."

He grimaced. "Naïve girl, if such monsters existed, you would be surely a victim."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Strigoi seduce their prey into death easily, young one, whether they realize it or not. Once the strigoi have their sights set on a particular person, death inevitable," Brick explained in such a menacing tone that it sent delicious desires down Blossom's spine. "And you would make a lovely addition to an strigoi's fill on blood."

"Mmm," Blossom purred, closing her eyes. "That sounds like a pleasant way to go."

Brick breathed in a sharp breath before pressing their clothed bodies together, and breaking Blossom out of her stupor. He caressed her cheeks with gloved hands. She opened her eyes to gaze up at him and attempted to gain control of the way her legs shook. The increasing wetness between her legs wasn't helping much either. Blossom had never felt more like a virgin more than she did at this particular moment.

He leaned down, his lips hovering over her ear. Blossom felt Brick's could breaths upon her neck. "What if I told you that I was a vampire?"

Blossom's next breath caught in her throat. She gasped, accidentally backing into the nearest wall. Her eyes grew big, noticing that his orbs were no long a beautiful, deep crimson, but a deep-set black. "Well, that would explain a lot."

"Are you frightened?" Brick queried, giving her not chance to answer. He captured Blossom's mouth with his own in a devouring kiss.

She tried fighting him at first, using all of her strength. Blossom's back was pressed against a wall and the need to stand wasn't at all necessary. The young female started kicking hi legs, but he was too strong. Giving up, Blossom wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing the bulge in his trousers to her groin. Blossom stripped him of his black coat, tie, and dress shirt. His cold, marble-like flesh sent shivers through her body. She wanted more. She _needed_ more.

Her movement sped up once she realized that her dress was gone, leaving Blossom in a crème-colored corset and stockings. She dug her nails into Brick's bare shoulders. Blossom had forgotten to breathe.

"So sorry, love. This has just become all the more interesting," he said in a rough tone. "You are so accepting of this compared to the others I have had."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you implying that you have had many women?"

"Possibly. Does it still count if I eat them afterward or during?" He questioned smugly.

"That depends, exactly how many have you kept alive?" Blossom asked as Brick ripped away her corset and then his pants.

"One," Brick retorted, "_so far_." He growled in her ear. "So beautiful. Edible, indeed, and yet I have grown accustomed to the beat of your heart." Brick buried his left cheek in between Blossom's bosom. "My precious flower, your innocence is a thing of pure beauty. Shall you lose two treasures on the same night?" Again, he would not allow her to answer. Brick placed his lips over hers, sliding into Blossom's pussy with a low snarl rippling from his broad chest. Faster and harder he went in and out of her, letting _his_ human become a quick learner in the cruel game of lust.

Her screams of pain and fear were quickly replaced with those of joy and ecstasy.

* * *

Blossom lay motionless on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Her naked body shivered against her vampire lover, who had yet to bite her. She snuggled closer to him, trying to steal any warmth she could from him. Brick chuckled in her as he began trailing kisses along her jaw line. Her lips curved upward in a grin. She imagined that she could just about do anything, even stand on top of the universe and that no one could ever bring her down.

"Mmm," Blossom purred, loving the feel of his cold lips on her throat. She would happily succumb to his power if it meant dying in the state of sheer bliss. "Oh, Brick." She intertwined her fingers in his longish, auburn locks, rubbing it against her cheeks. "What would the press say if they say me now? The Senator's daughter is rolling around on the floor with a man she hardly even knows, and he's hardly even a man at all. Or, at least, not a _regular_ man. Oh, dear. I hope this means that I'm not quite so dull."

"Not dull in the slightest bit, my love. If I ever thought so, I would have been proven wrong by the scent of your blood," Brick grinned. "It smells like butterscotch and orange blossoms; but it is your skin that has captured my interest."

"Oh, really?" Blossom questioned as the vampire lay beside her.

"Yes. I can smell the fresh breeze that is blended well with strawberries and pinecones. It is unusual scent, I admit, but that doesn't bother me much."

"Do you like it enough to keep me alive?" She queried innocently, jokingly. Her hands found his exposed chest and that lay perfectly still. He was so magnificent to her human eyes.

"Perhaps," Brick murmured. "It depends on what you mean by alive."

Blossom smirked at him, not able to help herself. "I would not mind any fate, just as long as it's with you."

"Blossom, I am not certain if you are fully aware of what you are promising to me," he expressed, his eyebrows creasing in a glare. Brick kissed her neck. "If I am to spend my life with you—that means forever."

"Forever suits me just perfectly," she barely whispered, becoming breathless at such a notion. Her heart beat quickly within her chest. Could she honestly leave her wonderful life and spend the rest of eternity with this creature? "Would you want to—I mean, it is after all forever. You would get bored eventually."

He nodded solemnly, but reluctantly. "I would very much like that, no matter how bored I get."

Blossom shook her head, getting off the floor to stand. "But. . . How could you? We don't-" She sighed as he stood beside her. "You do not love me, Brick."

Brick chuckled; putting his could hands on Blossom's warm shoulders. "What would make you think that? Blossom, the night we met was not the first time I saw you. You were thirteen, I believe, and running about Pokey Oaks Park like a drunken monkey from the zoo. There was a stranger you bumped into—me—and as some sort of an apology, you gave me a flower and smiled. Most children would have run away and I would not have cared. But there was something in the way you smiled at me—in the way you still smile at me—that makes me feel alive all over again. Another rebirth, if you will. Of course, at the time, I never really thought of you as a woman, though I knew you would grow into a captivating one. Five years later, you have matured into a young woman with beauty I have never seen before. Ah, yes. You were in the park again; this time reading a book. And I was hooked. I knew we had to meet somehow and I did my own research. Eventually, I encountered your father and he invited me to a party, saying that his daughter would certainly be there. Naturally, I went there to officially meet you."

Blossom stared at him dumbfounded. She only vaguely recalled bumping into a stranger in that park at night one time many years ago. The memory was blurry in her mind, but she knew Brick was that very same stranger.

"Don't you see, Blossom? Just as you are under my control, I am under yours." Brick grinned and the softness of his crimson eyes returned. "If you asked it of me, I would die for you," he continued, waiting for a reaction. "I love you."

Brick took Blossom's petite figure into his strong arms and touched his lips to hers. The two stood there for a moment, just kissing as if they were always meant to. Brick broke the kiss with a slight smirk. His hands gripped her buttocks tightly, dipping her body, and nipped at her neck. She gasped lowly, feeling her lover grow hard against her slim belly. He started trailing his tongue down her body, stopping briefly to listen to Blossom's hushed words.

"I love you, too."

Then, Brick found the place his tongue craved most of all. He dipped his tongue into her glistening opening, earning a sensual moan from Blossom. She stopped him and lay down on the floor to enjoy his work in a more comfortable position. He continued again, tracing his tongue in and out of her slit, swirling it ever so roughly, pleasurably torturing her.

"B-Brick!" Blossom shouted, moving her hips upward so that Brick's tongue deeper into her. Her frustrations grew as she felt her near the edge of climax, but Brick torture on her body refused to cease until her juices decorated his mouth with a delicious taste, which didn't take that long at all as her buried his face between her legs. Blossom's body trembled against the ground as she same. Brick's head came up and Blossom could faintly make out the grin plastering his pink lips.

She smiled lovingly at him and then the world began spinning. Blossom felt her inner thighs burning as if they were alit with a blazing flame.

"Brick, you-"

"I am so sorry, Blossom. I bit you, yes." Brick started at her with pleading crimson eyes. "If you would like, I could suck out the venom."

"_No_!" The girl exclaimed, begging. "I-I-I love you!"

"Are you certain?" He queried. "The pain. . ."

"Will be worth it," she finished. "I am not afraid to die."

"I love you more than anything," Brick whispered softly.

* * *

"Yoo-hoo!" Bubbles giggled, waving a porcelain hand in front of Blossom's dazed expression as Math class ended. "You in there, Bloss?"

"Huh? What?" Blossom muttered, coming back to reality.

"I was asking if you wanted to walk to the lunch hall together" Bubbles reminded her. "Then, you totally spaced out on me. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Blossom shook her head as she caught sight of Brick outside of the door, grinning wolfishly at her. She rolled her pink eyes, turning her attention back to Bubbles. "Um, sure."

The two girls left the classroom, strolling through several hallways until Brick started wrapping his arms around Blossom's shoulders. She pushed him away roughly. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Checking out your _fine_ self, Miss Utonium." Brick answered, smirking.

"Get a clue, Rowdyruff," Bubbles said, tugging on Blossom's arms. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"What can I say—I'm talented," he countered. "So, Blossy Baby, howza 'bout a movie tonight? Oh, wait. I guess you're too much of a prude for that. Ah, well."

"Bite me," Blossom replied sourly, glowering at her counterpart.

"Gladly."

**A/N: Okay, some people think this is a reflection of the Twilight series and my love for it. Um, no. I love Twilight, but the fact that I love vampire stories has nothing to do with Stephenie Meyers, believe it or not. This fic was inspired Bram Stoker's Dracula film with a slight hint of the True Blood series; thus, why there is a bar.**


	2. Surprise!

**A/N: Right, so let me to the point. I've noticed there's an extreme lack of lemons when it comes to Brick and Blossom. As I love this couple, this can simply not do. Thus, I am taking it upon myself to start a collection of Rated M stories for the reds, but I need my readers' help. Have you guessed what I'm planning? That's right! I want YOU to request lemony scenarios. This includes Alternate Universe, Role-Playing, Role Reversal, just plain Kink(!), and more for those of you who request these lemons. Go ahead and request, and when I get around to writing your idea, I'll be sure to dedicate to you in that chapter.**

**So, leave it in the reviews, or message me! Now start requesting!**


End file.
